guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Arnaud Calhau
thumb|150px|Blason Calhau.Arnaud III Calhau est né vers 1270, certainement à Bordeaux, rue Neuve. Il teste en 1338 [http://archives.cg33.fr/bibliotheque/docs/FRAD033_G_1IR_000294351.pdf G 267-524 Chapitre métropolitain de Saint-André de Bordeaux] . Arnaud Caillau, comme ses parents, est un fervent partisan d'Edouard II. Noble Arnaud Calhau est un riche bourgeois de Bordeaux Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. , fils de Jean Calhau. * Le roi Edouard Ier le nomme maire de Bordeaux en 1306. Il est l’un des principaux agents d'Edouard II en Gascogne Trans. P. Capra, Annales du Midi 99 (1987), 283-302. et l'instigateur de ces autres Vêpres siciliennes de Bordeaux, contre les partisans des Français. Edouard II (1307-1327) le renomme maire de Bordeaux en 1307/1308. * Il est fait chevalier banneret de la Maison Royale en 1313 The Place of the Reign of Edward II in English History: Based Upon the Ford Lectures Delivered in the University of Oxford in 1913, Numéro 21 de Historical series, Volume 21 de Manchester University publications. 252, n°21, Publications of the University of Manchester, Thomas Frederick Tout, Hilda Johnstone, Manchester University Press, 1936. . * Sénéchal de Saintonge * Gouverneur de l'île d'Oléron (1316-1326) Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. * Le roi Edouard II (1307-1327) fait des dons à des loyalistes gascons comme Arnaud Calhau qui récupère, en 1322, les possessions anglaises d'un rebelle, le baron Bartholomew de Badlesmere (1275-1322) [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . * Gouverneur du château de Blaye. Pierre de Gaveston (1284-1312) . [[Fichier:Acal26.jpg|thumb|left|261px|Piers Gaveston est le neveu de Pierre Calhau, l'ancien.]]Les Calhaus (Caillaus) sont proches parents de Pierre de Gaveston (1284-1312), le favori d'Edouard II. Hamilton dit Raymond de Caillou, Bertrand, Pierre et Arnaud Calhau neveux de Piers, mais comme Piers n’a pas de sœur mariée à un Calhau, mais que c’est sa tante Marsan qui est l’épouse du père de Raymond de Caillou (1266-1316), de Bertrand, et Pierre qui sont ses cousins germains. Arnaud III et ses frères sont cousins germains de ses cousins germains, car leur mère n’est pas une Marsan. Les Calhaus apparaissent souvent dans le dossier de Pierre de Gaveston (1284-1312), en Angleterre, car il est le favori d'Edouard II et permet à ses cousins gascons de devenir des personnages importants du royaume. Divers Calhau servent Edward II fidèlement tout au long de son règne.Raymond de Caillou (1266-1316) commande des forteresses anglaises au sud de l'Angleterre, lors de la Première Guerre d'indépendance écossaise. Il est tué par Wallace en essayant de ravitailler Berwick. Bertrand Calhau est valet d'Edouard II et Pierre, un maire de Bordeaux, important seigneur de la Guyenne britannique. Les Calhaviens (1300) . thumb|252px|Les enceintes de la ville jusqu'en 1327.La famille Colomb est alliée avec tout ce qu'il y a d'illustre dans la Guyenne. Gaillard Colomb (ca 1200-1278) est marié à Trencaléon de Noilhan, dame en partie du château de La Marque, morte en septembre 1278. Son fils Jean (ca 1225-1297) est maire de Bordeaux, marié à Mabille, fille de Gérard Rudel de Blaye, descendants directs de Vulgrin d’Angoulême (ca 825-886), placé en 866 à la tête des comtés d'Angoumois et de Périgord par Charles le Chauve. Il épouse Roselinde, fille de Bernard de Septimanie et transmet ses titres et les biens qui en relèvent à ses enfants. La famille Colomb fournit des maires à Bordeaux en 1240, 1245, 1250... Par un mandement du 8 octobre 1253, le roi défend à tout bailli du Bordelais de troubler Raymond Colomb, maire de Bordeaux, dans la jouissance des moulins qu'il possède sur les eaux de la Bourde et de Leynan Liasses de la Tour de Londres. . Cette opulente famille, rivales des Calhau et des Soler, les deux autres familles du patriciat de Bordeaux, s'éteint par le mariage de son dernier héritier, Johan Colom, valet du Roi avec Mabilia Calhau. Dès lors, les Colombiens prennent le nom de Calhaviens (Calhavenses). Les Calhau dirigent l'ancien parti colombin et leur parti pourtant déjà très puissant. La révolte de Calhau (1303) . Arnaud Calhau, revenu clandestinement de Londres, organise une révolte. Jean, évêque de Norwich, l'informe de l'incompétence et de déloyauté de Dominique de Rossidavalle, prévôt de l'Ombrière, qui est un membre de la Maison de Gaveston. L’évêque de Norwich lui donna également une liste de ceux qui soutiennent le roi de France. Du fait de la présence française les exportations sont impossibles et les privilèges de la ville de Bordeaux et ses habitants supprimés. Arnaud trouve un puissant appui dans les frères Chiquat qui lui fournissent sans compter l'argent nécessaire mi janvier 1303 Quand les Anglais vendangeaient l'Aquitaine: d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine à Jeanne d'Arc, Mémoires de France, Jean-Marc Soyez, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2004. . Arnaud Cailhau, maire de Bordeaux, est l'instigateur de ces autres Vêpres siciliennes, celles de Bordeaux. Les Français ne reviendront qu’un siècle et demi plus tard. Arnaud Calhau abuse de son pouvoir et se comporte comme un roitelet. Il est maire de Bordeaux de 1303 à 1307. Un riche bourgeois de Bordeaux . Vente de 64 sous de rente, en franc-alleu, faite par Arnaud Cailhau, fils de Jean Cailhau, citoyen de Bordeaux, en faveur de Foucault Hugo, de la rue des Ayres. Dans un registre de douane conservé aux Archives de Londres, qui remonte à l'année 1308 en voyant, une ligne plus haut, Arnaud Calhau, riche bourgeois de Bordeaux, charger franco sur le même navire soixante-treize barriques de son vin. Après avoir pris à Bordeaux un plus ou moins grand nombre de barriques et de pipes de vin, les navires complétent leur chargement à Macau, au Bec-d'Ambès, à Margaux, à Castillon et autres points du Médoc, ce qui annonce bien que le solitaire et sauvage pays est déjà en partie un pays de riches vignobles ne datent point d'hier Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. . Ensaisinement de Arnaud Calhau, à qui Guilhaume Aymeric a baillé à arrière-cens, moyennant 32,000 sous d'entrée et 1 denier de cens partie de la dîme de Saint-Quentin et qu'il a ensuite autorisé à traiter directement avec le seigneur de qui relève cette dîme. L'abbé refuse d'abord per so quar eus feus deudeit mosteir no deve hom metre acazat ni sotz-acazat et aussi parce que la cession fait erreur sur la redevance. Puis, à la prière d'Arnaud-Bernard de Preyssac, chevalier, après avoir reçu 200 livres de lods, il ensaisine Arnaud Calhau, « ab homenage, so es assaber juntas mans e de genholhons, en gonetz, sens coutet e sens coffa », en présence d'Élie Aymeric, prieur de Saint-Pey-de-Castets, Bertrand de Sescas, chevalier, « Arnaut de Sent-Daumes, prior de Puchdans », etc. (28 juin 1314). Sentence par laquelle Jean d'Arrablaye le Jeune, chevalier du roi de France et de Navarre et sénéchal de Périgueux et de Cahors, condamne à mort Guillaume Arnaud Damos, prévôt d'entre-Deux-Mers pour le duc d'Aquitaine. Arnaud Calhau de Rinhaco et autres, lesquels ayant été cités à comparaître à une assise tenue à Périgueux pour y faire droit sur la mort d'Elie d'Escossan, appelant par devers le roi de France, ne s'étant point présentés, l'exécution de ladite sentence est suspendue à la requête d'Elie Bastuli, procureur du roi d'Angleterre pour les raisons par lui déduites ( Mercredi après la Saint-Michel 1318). Sénéchal de Haute Saintonge (1317-1323) . [[Fichier:Acal38.jpg|thumb|260px|left|Bertrand Calhau est Valettus regis du roi Edouard II.]]thumb|left|260px|Isabelle retournant en Angleterre avec son fils Édouard III, par Jean Fouquet.thumb|left|260px|Arnaud Calhau fait restaurer la tour de Broue.thumb|396px|Carte de la Saintonge avec Oléron et Nancras, mais aussi Angoulême à l'est et le château de Blaye au sud.Edouard II (1307-1327), roi d'Angleterre, ne se montre pas soigneux des intérêts de ses hommes du continent. Soit que les embarras qu'il a de l'autre côté de la Manche ne lui permettent pas de prêter une attention sérieuse aux plaintes de ses vassaux d'outre-mer, ou que, prudemment dénaturées en traversant le détroit, ces plaintes perdent de leur gravité avant d'arriver au pied du trône, le prince, trompé sans doute par les rapports mensongers de ses agents, demeure sourd aux cris de détresse qui s'élèvent incessamment des villes de la Haute Saintonge D. MASSIOU (de la Rochelle) Revue anglo-française, Armand Désiré de La Fontenelle de Vaudoré, 1837. . Edward avait établi comme sénéchal dans cette contrée un certain Arnault Calculi, homme dur et sordide qui , par son insatiable avarice et sa rigueur impitoyable, était devenu, pour tout le pays soumis à son gouvernement, un objet de haine et de terreur. Abusant, pour s'enrichir, du pouvoir ilLImité dont il était armé, il n'était sorte de vexations que cet homme ne commît pour amasser de l'or, et il étouffait, par un odieux despotisme , les cris que sa cupidité arrachait à ses victimes. Arnaud Calhau, sénéchal de Saintonge, en 1313 et 1323, doit dépenser 200 livres tournois de fuste pour faire réparer et recouvrir la tour de Broue qui est inhabitable. Cette forteresse appartient au roi. Le port est envasé Les châteaux du Moyen Age dans la France du Sud-Ouest, Volume 3 de Bibliothèque de la Société Française d'Archéologie, Jacques Gardelles, Arts et Métiers Graphiques, 1972. . L'indignation universelle, longtemps comprimée, éclata enfin et parvint à se faire jour jusqu'à l'oreille d'Edward. Un grand (1) Extrait d'une Histoire de la Saintonge et de l'Aunis, 2« période, actuellement sous presse. nombre de bourgeois s'étant réunis, adressèrent, en 1317, au roi d'Angleterre, une supplique dans laquelle , après avoir longuement énuméré les déprédations commises par le sénéchal de Saintonge, ils conjurèrent le prince de leur tendre une main protectrice et d'infliger au coupable le châtiment qu'il avait mérité (1). Cette pièce est trop longue pour être traduite ici en entier; mais on en extraira les passages les plus saillants. — « Calculi, y disait-on, tient journellement et clandestinement ses audiences au bourg de Nancras , de sorte qu'aucun membre du conseil royal ne peut savoir ce qu'il y fait : ces audiences secrètes sont si fréquentes, qu'elles ont totalement anéanti les bailliages du roi notre seigneur, et même les grandes assises de Saintes, auxquelles se rendaient les plus célèbres avocats d'Angoulême et d'autres lieux, et qui étaient les meilleures et les plus belles de tout le diocèse de Saintonge, par l'affluence des barons, abbés et bourgeois qui, pendant quatre à cinq jours, y venaient de toutes parts. La ruine de ces assises est grandement dommageable audit seigneur roi, dont le sénéchal usurpe tous les droits et juridictions , et dont le nom même sera bientôt oublié dans toute la Saintonge. » Calculi chasse et fait chasser dans les forêts du roi notre seigneur, ce qui est défendu par la cour; il y prend des cerfs et autres bêtes fauves qu'il donne et distribue ensuite où il lui plaît, et il a même donné licence à plusieurs personnes de chasser dans lesdites forêts. » Au commencement de la dernière guerre , lorsque monseigneur Arnault de Gaveston vint approvisionner le château de Saintes, et fit déposer dans l'une des tours une grande quantité de sel, on assure que le sénéchal fit enlever , pendant la nuit, tout ce sel estimé plus de trois mille livres. » Cette année , lorsque le sel commença à enchérir, le même sénéchal apposta ses sergents à l'entrée des ports de Marennes , avec ordre d'arrêter toutes les barques chargées de sel qui se présentaient pour sortir, et de ne les laisser passer qu'après (1) Rymer, yicla publiai, t. III, p. 684. que les marchands auraient racheté leurs marchandises, en payant de grosses sommes d'argent. » Quand il vit que le sel valait à Marennes quatorze livres le muid , il fit saisir toute la levée des salines, assurant que le roi en avait besoin , et dès-lors nul n'obtint la liberté de vendre , à moins qu'il ne se rachetât par une grande quantité de sel ou une forte somme d'argent. Personne n'ayant osé traiter à de telles conditions , le muid de sel baissa bientôt jusqu'à huit livres. Alors il profita des six livres par muid qu'il avait fait perdre aux vendeurs, et l'on évalue à deux mille livres le gain qu'il retira de cette manœuvre. » Un procès était pendant à Nancras, devant le sénéchal, entre Geoffroy de Libelle et Itier Aimery d'une part, et Arnault Forestier de l'autre , à l'occasion d'une vente de cent muids de sel. Le sénéchal envoya vers les deux acheteurs un homme de sa maison , appelé Jehan Flors , qui fit avec eux un pacte par lequel le sénéchal promit de leur donner gain de cause , s'ils consentaient à partager avec lui l'objet du procès. Ainsi fut fait, et Calculi fut à la fois juge et partie. » Un certain André Deschamps était détenu dans la prison du château de Saintes, pour la mort d'un homme qu'il était accusé d'avoir tué. Le sénéchal , ayant fait une enquête sur ce meurtre, en acquit, dit-on , la preuve , et lui-même déclara devant le conseil que l'accusé méritait d'être pendu. Mais plus tard il le fit mettre en liberté, après en avoir reçu une somme de cinquante ou soixante livres. » Maître Pierre Tarzat ayant laissé deux filles mineures de onze ans , un débat s'engagea devant le sénéchal entre la mère, nouvellement remariée , et le tuteur des deux jeunes filles, sur le point de savoir à qui appartiendrait la garde de ces enfants. Le sénéchal fit avec le second mari un traité par lequel il promit de livrer les deux filles à leur mère , moyennant qu'on lui compterait cinquante livres. De son côté, la mère traita avec la femme du sénéchal, qui reçut un présent en joyaux valant quinze livres. Toutefois le sénéchal ne tint point sa promesse, et, changeant d'avis , donna l'une des deux filles à un sien clerc, dont il reçut, dit-on , une somme de cent livres. » Le même sénéchal et sa femme extorquèrent encore à quelques juifs, en les effrayant par des menaces, une valeur de cent livres et plus , tant en numéraire qu'en coupes et gobelets d'argent et autres joyaux. Il arracha pareillement à Arnault de Sennihan une somme de quarante livres, et le retint en outre prisonnier pendant plus de trois semaines dans une tour du château de Saintes. » Calculi ayant fait publier par toute sa sénéchaussée, sous peine de saisie de corps et de biens, que nul ne fût assez hardi pour vendre du blé hors de la province , un pareil bau fit descendre au prix de neuf sous le quartier de blé , qui auparavant en valait douze. Alors le sénéchal fit acheter clandestinement jusqu'à la valeur de cinquante livres de froment qu'il fit exporter pour son compte , tandis que ses sergents gardaient les ports et ne laissaient sortir aucun navire sans un congé signé de lui. » Enfin , lorsque monseigneur de Champagne, lieutenant du sénéchal d'Aquitaine , vint en Saintonge pour s'enquérir de la conduite des officiers du roi, le sénéchal se tint constamment à ses côtés , de crainte que quelqu'un n'osât se plaindre , sachant bien que sa présence en imposerait plus que celle de monseigneur Joscelin lui - même. Nul ne fut assez hardi pour rien dire contre sa personne , et ses actes demeurèrent impunis. On croira difficilement qu'un magistrat contre lequel s'élevaient de pareilles imputations fût un homme irréprochable. Edward ayant écrit à son sénéchal en Guienne de faire une enquête sommaire sur la conduite du sénéchal de Saintonge , et de lui transmettre le résultat de ses investigations , deux clercs du pays de Gascogne, Thomas de Grave et Albert de Médoc , délégués par le sénéchal de Guienne , vinrent, à cet effet, au nord de la Gironde. Mais nul n'osa se présenter, comme cela était déjà arrivé, pour déposer contre le redoutable Calculi, dont la présence intimida ses accusateurs. L'enquête ayant été toute favorable au sénéchal, son innocence fut proclamée , par lettres-patentes données à Windsor, le 22 décembre 1317. Mais ce qui ferait supposer qu'Edward conçut dès-lors quelques soupçons sur la conduite de son sénéchal de Saintonge, c'est que, le 22 novembre de l'année suivante, il détacha du ressort de cet officier le territoire de l'île d'Oleron, pour l'incorporer au gouvernement du chevalier Guillelme de Montaigu, sénéchal de Guienne, et ordonna aux habitants de l'île de n'obéir désormais qu'à ce nouveau gouverneur D. MASSIOU (de la Rochelle) Revue anglo-française, Armand Désiré de La Fontenelle de Vaudoré, 1837. . Ce Prince, dès l'an 1318, avoit établi pour son Sénéchal de Saintonge, Arnaud Calhau, Citoyen de Bordeaux. Arnaldum '' Calculi, Senescallum nostrum Xanctoniae et Civem nostrum, Burdegalas. (Rymer, t. 2, part. 1, p. 148, col. 2.) Il '' l'employa même en diverses négociations et députations, en sorte que ce Prince, dans une chartre de l'an 1326, n'hésite point de rendre témoignage à l'activité, au zèle avec lequel son bien-aimé et fidèle Arnaud Calhau s'étoit porté à son service et à celui du Roi Edouard son père, et de louer sa fidélité constante dont il avoit par devers lui des preuves certaines et indubitables. « Dilectum nobis Arnaldum Calculi » fidelem nostrum, cujus obsequiosam promptitudinem et » fidelitatis constantiam tuam erga dominum Edwardum » genitorem nostrum, quam erga nos, certas et indubitatas » probavimus. » (Rymer, t. 2, part. 2, p. 151, col 2.) En 1317, la Saintonge est sous la domination anglaise. Le roi Edouard II 1 est loin. Le sénéchal Arnault Calculi en profite pour racketter la population. Un document commenté par Daniel Massiou en 1837. Le commentaire est de couleur bleue. Source : Revue anglo-française – Tome V – Poitiers – 1837 – Books Google 1317 - Un exemple des vexations commises en Aquitaine au XIVe siècle par les agents des rois d’Angleterre 2 Edward II roi d’Angleterre ne se montrait pas soigneux des intérêts de ses hommes du continent. Soit que les embarras qu’il avait de l’autre côté de la Manche ne lui permissent pas de prêter une attention sérieuse aux plaintes de ses vassaux d’outre-mer, ou que prudemment dénaturées en traversant le détroit, ces plaintes eussent perdu de leur gravité avant d’arriver au pied du trône, le prince, trompé sans doute par les rapports mensongers de ses agents, demeurait sourd aux cris de détresse qui s’élevaient incessamment des villes de la haute Saintonge. Edward avait établi comme sénéchal dans cette contrée un certain Arnault Calculi, homme dur et sordide qui, par son insatiable avarice et sa rigueur impitoyable, était devenu pour tout le pays soumis à son gouvernement, un objet de haine et de terreur. Abusant, pour s’enrichir, du pouvoir illimité dont il était armé, il n’était sorte de vexations que cet homme ne commît pour amasser de l’or, et il étouffait, par un odieux despotisme, les cris que sa cupidité arrachait à ses victimes. L’indignation universelle, longtemps comprimée, éclata enfin et parvint à se faire jour jusqu’à l’oreille d’Edward. Un grand nombre de bourgeois s’étant réunis, adressèrent, en 1317, au roi d’Angleterre, une supplique dans laquelle, après avoir longuement énuméré les déprédations commises par le sénéchal de Saintonge, ils conjurèrent le prince de leur tendre une main protectrice et d’infliger au coupable le châtiment qu’il avait mérité 3. Cette pièce est trop longue pour être traduite ici en entier ; mais on en extraira les passages les plus saillants. Calculi, y disait-on, tient journellement et clandestinement ses audiences au bourg de Nancras, de sorte qu’aucun membre du conseil royal ne peut savoir ce qu’il y fait : ces audiences secrètes sont si fréquentes qu’elles ont totalement anéanti les bailliages du roi notre seigneur, et même les grandes assises de Saintes, auxquelles se rendaient les plus célèbres avocats d’Angoulême et d’autres lieux, et qui étaient les meilleures et les plus belles de tout le diocèse de Saintonge, par l’affluence des barons, abbés et bourgeois qui, pendant quatre à cinq jours, y venaient de toutes parts. La ruine de ces assises est grandement dommageable audit seigneur roi, dont le sénéchal usurpe tous les droits et juridictions, et dont le nom même sera bientôt oublié dans toute la Saintonge. Calculi chasse et fait chasser dans les forêts du roi notre seigneur, ce qui est défendu par la cour ; il y prend des cerfs et autres bêtes fauves qu’il donne et distribue ensuite où il lui plaît, et il a même donné licence à plusieurs personnes de chasser dans lesdites forêts. Au commencement de la dernière guerre, lorsque monseigneur Arnault de Gaveston vint approvisionner le château de Saintes, et fit déposer dans l’une des tours une grande quantité de sel, on assure que le sénéchal fit enlever, pendant la nuit, tout ce sel estimé plus de trois mille livres. Cette année, lorsque le sel commença à enchérir, le même sénéchal apposta ses sergents à l’entrée des ports de Marennes, avec ordre d’arrêter toutes les barques chargées de sel qui se présentaient pour sortir, et de ne les laisser passer qu’après que les marchands auraient racheté leurs marchandises, en payant de grosses sommes d’argent. Quand il vit que le sel valait à Marennes quatorze livres le muid, il fit saisir toute la levée des salines, assurant que le roi en avait besoin, et dès-lors nul n’obtint la liberté de vendre, à moins qu’il ne se rachetât par une grande quantité de sel ou une forte somme d’argent. Personne n’ayant osé traiter à de telles conditions, le muid de sel baissa bientôt jusqu’à huit livres. Alors il profita des six livres par muid qu’il avait fait perdre aux vendeurs, et l’on évalue à deux mille livres le gain qu’il retira de cette manœuvre. Un procès était pendant à Nancras, devant le sénéchal, entre Geoffroy de Libelle et Itier Aimery d’une part, et Arnault Forestier de l’autre, à l’occasion d’une vente de cent muids de sel. Le sénéchal envoya vers les deux acheteurs un homme de sa maison, appelé Jehan Flors, qui fit avec eux un pacte par lequel le sénéchal promit de leur donner gain de cause, s’ils consentaient à partager avec lui l’objet du procès. Ainsi fut fait, et Calculi fut à la fois juge et partie. Un certain André Deschamps était détenu dans la prison du château de Saintes, pour la mort d’un homme qu’il était accusé d’avoir tué. Le sénéchal, ayant fait une enquête sur ce meurtre, en acquit, dit-on, la preuve, et lui même déclara devant le conseil que l’accusé méritait d’être pendu. Mais plus tard il le fit mettre en liberté, après en avoir reçu une somme de cinquante ou soixante livres. Maître Pierre Tarzat ayant laissé deux filles mineures de onze ans, un débat s’engagea devant le sénéchal entre la mère nouvellement remariée, et le tuteur des deux jeunes filles, sur le point de savoir à qui appartiendrait la garde de ces enfants. Le sénéchal fit avec le second mari un traité par lequel il promit de livrer les deux filles à leur mère, moyennant qu’on lui compterait cinquante livres. De son côté, la mère traita avec la femme du sénéchal, qui reçut un présent en joyaux valant quinze livres. Toutefois le sénéchal ne tint point sa promesse, et, changeant d’avis, donna l’une des deux filles à un sien clerc, dont il reçut, dit-on, une somme de cent livres. Le même sénéchal et sa femme extorquèrent encore à quelques juifs, en les effrayant par des menaces, une valeur de cent livres et plus, tant en numéraire qu’en coupes et gobelets d’argent et autres joyaux. Il arracha pareillement à Arnault de Sennihan une somme de quarante livres, et le retint en outre prisonnier pendant plus de trois semaines dans une tour du château de Saintes. Calculi ayant fait publier par toute sa sénéchaussée, sous peine de saisie de corps et de biens, que nul ne fût assez hardi pour vendre du blé hors de la province, un pareil ban fit descendre au prix de neuf sous le quartier de blé, qui auparavant en valait douze. Alors le sénéchal fit acheter clandestinement jusqu’à la valeur de cinquante livres de froment qu’il fit exporter pour son compte, tandis que ses sergents gardaient les ports et ne laissaient sortir aucun navire sans un congé signé de lui. Enfin, lorsque monseigneur de Champagné, lieutenant du sénéchal d’Aquitaine, vint en Saintonge pour s’enquérir de la conduite des officiers du roi, le sénéchal se tint constamment à ses côtés, de crainte que quelqu’un n’osât se plaindre, sachant bien que sa présence en imposerait plus que celle de monseigneur Joscelin lui-même. Nul ne fut assez hardi pour rien dire contre sa personne, et ses actes demeurèrent impunis. On croira difficilement qu’un magistrat contre lequel s’élevaient de pareilles imputations fût un homme irréprochable. Edward ayant écrit à son sénéchal en Guienne de faire une enquête sommaire sur la conduite du sénéchal de Saintonge, et de lui transmettre le résultat de ses investigations, deux clercs du pays de Gascogne, Thomas de Grave et Albert de Médoc, délégués par le sénéchal de Guienne, vinrent, à cet effet, au nord de la Gironde. Mais nul n’osa se présenter, comme cela était déjà arrivé, pour déposer contre le redoutable Calculi, dont la présence intimida ses accusateurs. L’enquête ayant été toute favorable au sénéchal, son innocence fut proclamée, par lettres patentes données à Windsor, le 22 décembre 1317. Mais ce qui ferait supposer qu’Edward conçut dès lors quelques soupçons sur la conduite de son sénéchal de Saintonge, c’est que le 22 novembre de l’année suivante, il détacha du ressort de cet officier le territoire de l’île d’Oleron, pour l’incorporer au gouvernement du chevalier Guillelme de Montaigu, sénéchal de Guienne, et ordonna aux habitants de l’île de n’obéir désormais qu’à ce nouveau gouverneur Arnaud Calhau, sénéchal de Saintonge, tient quotidiennement ses assises au lieu de Nancras, de sorte qu'aucun proche du roi ne peut savoir ce qu'il y fait L'Aunis et la Saintonge: histoire par les documents, Volume 1, Annales du C.R.D.P. de Poitiers, Jacques Duguet, Jean Michel Deveau, C.R.D.P., 1973. . 12 Novembre 1321 . Westminster . Pour Arnaut Caillau. Signification de Foucaud d'Archiac, sénéchal de Périgord et Quercy pour le roi de France et de Navarre, que pour certaines raisons légitimes et le roi d'Angleterre a ordonné Arnaut Caillau, sénéchal de Saintonge et gardien de l' île d'Oléron , de venir en Angleterre et le fit arrêté et maintenu en détention. Le roi a appris que Caillau a été convoqué par Archiac à plusieurs reprises de se présenter à ses assises de Périgueux , alors qu'il était détenu en Angleterre, et que Archiac fait proclamation par jour de trompette par jour pour Caillau à répondre des crimes qui lui sont imputés, sous la menace de bannissement, et le roi ne considère pas qu'il est juste que le bannissement de Caillau être promulguée contre lui alors qu'il reste en état d'arrestation. Cependant, bien que Caillau a souvent demandé à être libéré pour répondre aux accusations lors des prochaines assises de Périgueux, le roi ne peut pas consentir à sa demande jusqu'à ce que les plaintes déposées contre lui à la fois au nom du roi et autres Prévôts ont été discutées et déterminées Le 16 août 1323, mandement à John Hotham, évêque d'Ely et au sénéchal de Gascogne de nommer, tant qu'il plaira au roi, une personne adéquate du duché pour la garde de la sénéchaussée de Saintonge et du château de Saintes en faisant cette nomination sous le sceau du roi en usage dans le duché, Arnaud Calhau étant maintenant privé de cet office. Mandement à Arnaud Calhau] de remettre la sénéchaussée de Saintonge et le château de Saintes avec ses armes, victuailles et toutes autres choses se trouvant dans ce château, à celui nommé à cet office par l'évêque d'Ely et le sénéchal de Gascogne [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . 1er octobre 1323 :Mandement à Adam de Limber, clerc du roi, connétable de Bordeaux d'entendre le compte d'Arnaud Calhau, ancien sénéchal de Saintonge pour l'époque où il a tenu cet office, puisque Caillau indique qu'il est prêt à le faire et a demandé qu'il soit reçu. Limber doit certifier au roi sous son sceau de ce qu'il a fait à ce sujet [http://www.gasconrolls.org/edition/calendars/C61_35_fr/document.html Gascon Roll for the 15th to 17th years of the reign of Edward II]. . Gouverneur du château de Blaye (1319) . thumb|left|260px|Château des Rudel à Blaye. Le château de Bisqueytan est repris à Arnaud Calhau en 1313 par Guilhem Raymond de Gensac Bibliothèque de la Société française d'archéologie, Numéro 3, 1972.. Les héritiers du dernier Rudel vendent le château de Blaye à Edouard II (1307-1327). Le 1er décembre 1319 Edouard II étant à York, donne le gouvernement du château et châtellenie de Blaye, avec ses dépendances, à Arnaud Cailhau Th. Carte : Catalogue des rolles gascons, t. 1, p. 53.. La bâtisse se trouve en mauvais état en 1325, lorsque le châtelain Arnaud Calhau s'y installe Revue historique de Bordeaux et du département de la Gironde, Volumes 11 à 13, Société d'histoire de Bordeaux 1964. . Arnaud Calhau fait remettre en état les logements du château de Blaye, abandonnés depuis la mort du dernier Rudel et l'achat de la place par Edouard II, quelques dix années plus tôt, vers 1316 Les châteaux du Moyen Age dans la France du Sud-Ouest, Volume 3 de Bibliothèque de la Société Française d'Archéologie, Jacques Gardelles, Arts et Métiers Graphiques, 1972. . Gouverneur d’Oléron ( (1316-1326) . Edouard II soutient son partisan le maire de Bordeaux, mais, de plus, le nomme entre autres gouverneur de l'île d'Oléron Histoire des maires de Bordeaux, Firm, Les Dossiers d'Aquitaine, 2008.. Il le reste dix ans, de 1316 à 1326ref> The Place of the Reign of Edward II in English History: Based Upon the Ford Lectures Delivered in the University of Oxford in 1913, Numéro 21 de Historical series, Volume 21 de Manchester University publications. 252, n°21, Publications of the University of Manchester, Thomas Frederick Tout, Hilda Johnstone, Manchester University Press, 1936. . La fin de sa vie (1327-1338) . thumb|left|260px|Plan de l'ancienne église Saint-Dominique à Bordeaux.Edward III (1327-1377) accueille avec faveur la réclamation d'un marinier de Bayonne qui a chargé à Bordeaux des vins pour Arnaud Calhau, de cette ville, les a portés à Londres, où ils sont passés dans les celliers royaux, et n'a pas été payé de son fret Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. . Le changement de souverain anglais fait qu’Arnaud III doit désormais respecter les lois. En 1325, Arnaud Calhau, ancien maire de Bordeaux, sénéchal de Saintonge et châtelain de Blaye, fait construire la salle du Chapitre dans le couvent des frères prêcheurs de Bordeaux. Grâce à ses dons cette salle capitulaire est richement décorée. Nous avons le testament contenant fondations de chapelles et anniversaires par noble Arnaud Caillau, bourgeois de Bordeaux (1338) G 267-524 Chapitre métropolitain de Saint-André de Bordeaux . La famille des Calhau, ainsi que celle des Colom, ont leurs chapelles funéraires dans l'église des Dominicains. Après l'extinction de ces familles, ces sépultures durent disparaître pour céder la place à quelques-unes de celles que nous allons mentionner. Puis l'ensemble est rasé. Sa descendance . Pierre Calhau ou Cailhau, seigneur de Podensac, doit être fils d'Arnaud Calhau, maire de Bordeaux de 1303 à 1307 et Pélégrine Colomb. Le contrat de mariage de Pierre Calhau de Rue Neuve, citoyen de Bordeaux, avec Jeanne, fille de Pierre du Souler, citoyen et qui a été maire de Bordeaux est signé Quinta die exitus Aprilis 1326. Bonnet du Soler constitue en dot à sa soeur : 1° un trousseau de la valeur de 150 livres 2° 1.000 livres en argent; 3° 50 livres de rente annuelle, pour elle, son rnari, et leurs héritiers, sur les biens qu'il possède dans la paroisse Saint-Pierre de Talence, pour la part de Jeanne du Soler dans ses droits paternels; 4° autres 50 livres de rente, dans les mêmes conditions, mais seulement après la mort de la dame de Peyrebrune, sur des biens situés dans la paroisse de Cenon, pour les droits maternels, si mieux n'aiment, Calhau et sa femme, prendre la part de Jeanne dans la succession de sa mère, succession à laquelle ils paraissent, cependant, renoncer solennellement, avec serment de ratifier cette renonciation quarante jours après leur mariage. Pierre Calhau donne à sa femme : 1° 1.000 livres et le trousseau apportés en dot, 2° un gain de survie de la 200 livres, sur biens et droits dans les paroisses de Saint-Pierre de Jau et de Saint-Laurent en Médoc; 300 livres de rente annuelle, à elle et à ses héritiers, sur biens situés dans la ville ou la banlieue de Bordeaux; 3° 50 livres de rente annuelle et viagère, sur biens dans les paroisses de Margaux et de Cantenac Actes de l'Académie nationale des sciences, belles-lettres et arts de Bordeaux, Gères, Jules de (1817-1878), E. Dentu (Paris) 890 (SER3, A52) . Contrairement aux Calhau et aux Colomb les origines des Soler sont fort anciennes. Du fait des alliances des Calhau avec les Colomb et les Soler les conflits cessent entre ces familles. thumb|left|258px|Supplice de Hugues le Despenser (manuscrit de Froissart).Arnaud Calhau Un des correspondants de Despenser était le Gascon noble Arnaud Calhau, qui Hugues le Despenser dit le Jeune (1286-1326) adressée comme «ami très cher» Après la capture du roi au pays de Galles du Sud en novembre 1326, Roger Mortimer et Isabelle de France payés 158 hommes en trois navires de plus de £ 35 pour poursuivre Caillau long de la côte du Devon et Cornwall, ce qui suggère probablement qu'il était resté avec Edward jusqu'à peu de temps avant sa capture. 1 On peut supposer Caillau s'échappait vers la Gascogne. Sir John Travers, connétable de Bordeaux, a déclaré Hugh Despenser en Février 1325 que Caillau "est sage, et aime le dit seigneur le roi Edward II et son honneur et de profit." Les lettres relatives à la guerre sont imprimées dans l'original français dans de Pierre Chaplais La guerre de Saint-Sardos (1323-1325): Gascon Correspondance et documents diplomatiques Correspondence Of Hugh Despenser The Younger, 1324/25. Arnaud Caillau dit Despenser que Alexander Bicknor, archevêque de Dublin , était très impopulaire en Gascogne et que les gens souhaitaient qu'il avait séjourné en Irlande (qui en gascon à saveur française de Caillau est sorti comme vostra gent de Guasconha ne vousissent ja qe Larchevesque de Dovelina fust Venu au pais Anceis voudreint qe fust ORA en Irlanda ) . Ensaisinement de Arnaud Calhau, à qui Guilhaume Aymeric a baillé à arrière-cens, moyennant 32,000 s. d'entrée et 1 d. de cens partie de la dîme de St-Quentin et qu'il a ensuite autorisé à traiter directement avec le seigneur de qui relève cette dîme : l'abbé refuse d'abord « per so quar eus feus deudeit mosteir no deve hom metre acazat ni sotz-acazat » et aussi parce que la cession fait erreur sur la redevance ; puis, à la prière d'Arnaud-Bernard de Preyssac, chevalier, après avoir reçu 200 livres de lods, il ensaisine Arnaud Calhau, « ab homenage, so es assaber juntas mans e de genholhons, en gonetz, sens coutet e sens coffa », en présence d'Élie Aymeric, prieur de St-Pey-de-Castets, Bertrand de Sescas, chevalier, « 'n Arnaut de Ssent-Daumes, prior de Puchdans », etc. (28 juin 1314). Même quand les hommes en Gascogne écrit à Édouard II directement, ils ont écrit souvent à Hugh Despenser ainsi et lui répéta ce qu'ils avaient écrit au roi: Arnaud Caillau a commencé à lettres Despenser En Mars et en Avril 1325 avec les mots "Très cher seigneur . Je vous fais savoir que j'ai écrit à notre seigneur le roi de cette manière: Faire connaître à moi, s'il vous s'il vous plaît, vos bons de commandes, dont je suis prêt à répondre à toutes mes forces fidèles "Arnaud Caillau étaient arrivés en Angleterre au début de 1326, et Edward lui donna le manoir Essex Thaxted;. la proximité de Caillau au roi et Hugh Despenser est démontrée par un message envoyé à Edward par le roi Jaime II d'Aragon en 1326, qui le messager de Jaime a été chargé de partager avec quatre hommes seulement:. Edward, Hugh Despenser, Ralph Basset et la lettre de Caillau Caillau à Edward II pour l'informer de ce nom Despenser seulement comme «Sir Hugh »( mossire Hues ), comme dans la chambre journal d'Edward , il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser que Hugh était censé Arnaud Caillau, pour toute sa loyauté envers Edward II, était certainement un Bad Lad:. sa règle comme sénéchal de Saintonge entraîné une très longue liste de plaintes contre lui en 1317, il a forcé un officiel français de Philippe IV de sauter par la fenêtre dans la rue, alors qu'il a cassé ses membres, en 1312, et en 1303 a organisé une révolte à Bordeaux et s'est installé en tant que maire Le sergent William Badyn d'armes et 157 hommes en trois navires ont été payés £ 35 6s 6d pour la poursuite Arnaud Caillau long de la côte du Devon et de Cornwall entre 8 et 20 Décembre 1326. [ 1 ] Caillau était probablement un parent de Piers Gaveston (dont la tante Miramonde de Marsan a épousé Pierre Caillau de Bordeaux) , est devenu un chevalier de la maison du roi en Mars 1313 et lui a servi fidèlement pendant la guerre anglo- française de Saint-Sardos en 1324 / 25 , agissant en qualité de lieutenant de Ralph Basset, sénéchal de Gascogne . Edward avait déjà nommé Caillau gardien de l'île d'Oléron , sénéchal de Saintonge et le constable du château et de la ville de Blaye . Caillau était en Angleterre en 1326 et se prépare à appareiller de Southampton le 10 Septembre " pour l'expédition de certaines des affaires du roi " ; sans doute l'arrivée de la force d'invasion d'Isabella deux semaines plus tard retardé son départ . [ 2 ] Le moment de sa poursuite suggère qu'il est resté avec Edward jusqu'à peu de temps avant la capture du roi , et le fait que Roger Mortimer et Isabelle considérés Caillau suffisamment important pour envoyer 158 hommes après lui suggère qu'ils étaient très désireux de le rattraper . Arnaud Caillau, qui peut avoir été Piers cousin (Piers de la tante Miramonde de Marsan a épousé Pierre Caillau de Bordeaux ) et était certainement un proche allié d'Edouard II et Hugh Despenser le Jeune, appelé "ami très cher" par ce dernier dans une lettre de Février 1325. Le Gascon Caillau était en Angleterre en 1326, et se préparait à naviguer de Southampton le 10 Septembre "pour l'expédition de certaines des affaires du roi"; sans doute l'arrivée de Roger Mortimer et la force d'invasion d'Isabella peu après retardé son départ. ( Fermer Rolls 1323-1327 , p. 615 et Beaux Rolls 1319-1327 , p. 415.) Le 22 Février 1327, Mortimer et Isabelle payé £ 35, 6 shillings et 6 pence à 158 hommes en trois navires pour poursuivre le long de la Caillau côte du Devon et de Cornwall entre 8 et 20 Décembre 1326, le calendrier suggère fortement qu'il avait été avec Edward jusqu'à peu de temps avant sa capture. ( Fermer Rolls 1327-1330 , p. 9.) Le roi n'était pas entièrement sans amis ... Piers Gaveston's Brothers And Some Of Edward II's Supporters In 1326. . dans un registre de douane conservé aux Archives de Londres, qui remonte à l'année 1308 en voyant, une ligne plus haut, Arnaud Calhau, riche bourgeois de Bordeaux, charger franco sur le même navire soixante-treize barriques de son vin. Après avoir pris à Bordeaux un plus ou moins grand nombre de barriques et de pipes de vin, les navires complétaient leur chargement à Macau, au Bec-d'Ambès, à Margaux, à Castillon et autres points du Médoc,,ce qui annonce bien que ce « solitaire et sauvage pays » ne l'était pas autant qu'on a voulu le dire1, et que ses vignobles ne datent point d'hier Histoire du commerce et de la navigation d'un Bordeaux, principalement sous l'administration anglaise, Michel, Francisque, 1809-1887, Volume: 1, Bordeaux, Delmas 1867. . Sentence par laquelle Jean d'Arrablaye le Jeune, chevalier du roi de France et de Navarre et sénéchal de Périgueux et de Cahors, condamne à mort Guillaume Arnaud Damos, prévôt d'entre-Deux-Mers pour le duc d'Aquitaine, Arnaud Calhau de Rinhaco et autres, lesquels ayant été cités à comparaître à une assise tenue à Périgueux pour y faire droit sur la mort d'Elie d'Escossan, appelant par devers le roi de France, ne s'étant point présentés, l'exécution de ladite sentence fut suspendue à la requête d'Elie Bastuli, procureur du roi d'Angleterre pour les raisons par lui déduites. Mercredi après la Saint-Michel 1318. Ce Roi, Edouard II, ayant envoyé en 13 15 des députés dans le Duché de Guienne chargés de négociations importantes, et ayant écrit à ce sujet à diverses communes et à plusieurs Seigneurs, Pierre Calhau, Seigneur de Podenssac fut un de ceux auxquels ces lettres furent adressées. (Rymer, t. 2, part. 1, p. 84, col. 2.) couvent des frères prêcheurs s'agrandit, grâce aux dons de l'ancien maire Arnaud Cailhau, d'une salle capitulaire richement décorée en 1325 Un citoyen de Bordeaux, appelle Arnaud de Sous le Mur (Amaldus de Subtus Murum), sans doute à cause de sa demeure dans quelqu'une des rues de ce nom, fit une donation par acte public, le 18 Décembre 1271, à Henri de Cu^ances (Henrico de Cu^anciis), Sénéchal de Gascogne pour le Roi d'Angleterre, de tout le droit qu'il avoit sur une coupe d'émeraude ou de quelqu'autre pierre précieuse (in cuppâ smaragdinis sive alterius lapidis pre- ciosi) qui étoit tombée au pouvoir des héritiers de Pierre et Arnaud Calhau, NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:France médiévale Catégorie:Maire de Bordeaux